


Attitude Adjustment

by tardisjournal



Series: Business with Pleasure [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Dom!Ianto, Games Jack and Ianto Play, M/M, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisjournal/pseuds/tardisjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto carries on with his attempts to teach Jack a lesson regarding the proper way to prepare paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attitude Adjustment

Seventy-two.

That's how many blows that Ianto owed Jack for the paperwork fiasco, if his calculations were correct. And Ianto's calculations were always correct.

He'd set about his work with gusto. Having the Captain bare-arsed over the desk was quite a ruoth of power, which went straight to his head, and of blood, which went directly to parts below. He meant to make the most of it.

After twenty-five blows, it was time to up the ante. Before retrieving the ruler, Ianto paused, removed his suit jacket, and rolled his sleeves up to the elbows.

Jack showed his appreciation with a wolf-whistle, and it was all Ianto could do not to laugh. He ducked his head so Jack wouldn’t see the smile tugging at his lips, picked up the ruler, and began his work anew.

Jack fell silent, though he hadn’t been ordered too. Ianto thought he understood. There wasn't a centimeter of Jack's arse or thighs that wasn’t deep red by this time, and the ruler really stung. Jack was using his energy to endure. There wasn't any left for clever remarks.

Which was rather the point, Ianto thought as he switched to the Welsh Love Spoon for the last ten blows. Jack’s attitude had been in need of some serious adjustment.

Still, when the spoon landed across the backs of Jack's thighs, he cried out in what sounded like real pain, and Ianto couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. The implement left a bright red imprint, edged with white, that was wide as Ianto's hand. It must have hurt like hell.

If Jack had begged him to stop, Ianto would have. But Jack didn’t, so Ianto grit his teeth and carried on.

“Seventy-one. Seventy-two. And… done.”

Ianto threw down the spoon, walked around to the front of the desk, and lifted Jack’s chin. Jack's eyes were bright, his breathing rapid, and his features strained, but Ianto had seen Jack in unbearable pain before. This didn’t look like it.

Jack gave him a shaky but genuine smile. “Is that all you’ve got?”

“You're incorrigible.” Relief spread through Ianto, and he leaned in and kissed Jack’s lips. Jack returned the kiss with gusto.

“Yep. That's why you like me,” Jack said when they came up for air.

Ianto stretched to his full height, and glowered down at Jack. “The better question is, have you learned your lesson?”

“Oh, yes. Yes, Sir. Absolutely.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “I don’t believe you for a minute.”

“Try me. Wheel my computer stand around and I'll show you.”

Ianto gazed at the two meters of toned muscle stretched out before him and ran a possessive hand across Jack’s shoulder.

“Forget the paperwork for now. I've got better uses for you.”

“Forget the paperwork?” Jack blinked up at him. “Who are you and what have you done with Ianto Jones?”

“Zip that lip or I _will_ make you re-do it all tonight, sitting on that sore arse of yours.” Ianto moved around and slid his hand across Jack's left cheek, marveling at the heat coming off it. Jack flinched, but went still when Ianto used both hands to spread his flaming cheeks wide.

“Zipping it!”

“Saying you're zipping it is not zipping it. Pass me the lube that's in the drawer.”

“Yes, Sir! Oh, wait..."

Ianto shook his head as he prepared them both, and then proceeded to introduce his own “implement” to Jack's arse. Jack’s subsequent ecstatic vocalizations, though quite the aphrodisiac, were the death knell of Ianto's lesson plans.

For some reason, Ianto couldn't bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble/Ficlet Fest 2013 at the LiveJournal community [Spanking World".](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/)


End file.
